


Heat

by disco_agidyne



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: ...well maybe's there's plot if you squint really hard, Anal Sex, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wet Dream, Yu Narukami and His Boyfriends of Persona Past Present and Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5359055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disco_agidyne/pseuds/disco_agidyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That night Yu awoke lying on the ground surrounded by an eerie fog. He could barely see more than a few inches in front of him. He pushed himself up onto his knees.</p><p>He wasn’t alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

That night Yu awoke lying on the ground surrounded by an eerie fog. He could barely see more than a few inches in front of him. He pushed himself up onto his knees.

He wasn’t alone.

A red hand parted through the fog to greet him. The hand traced Yu’s chin, inviting him forward. The hand paused for a moment as Yu pressed himself into the soft leather of the palm, then the hand drew back, only allowing fingertips to linger on his skin. Rather than let those fingertips leave, Yu followed their lead.

They led him to their owner, a masked boy wearing a long jacket and a mysterious smile. He was sitting on a folding chair, and leaning forward far enough to meet Yu at eye level.

“You look lost,” he said, resting back in his seat, taking away the hand Yu had so quickly grown fond of.

“I think I might be,” Yu replied, eyes fixed on the boy before him. He knew he should get up, look around, find a way home, but the way the other boy looked looming over him, white fog against this dark messy hair, face obscured by some scheming combination of mask and shadows, had cast some sort of spell on his body.

His body… it was freezing.

“Who are you?”

“You don’t need to know that yet.” He chuckled, amused by the question. “But for now, you can call me the Phantom.”

Lost, cold, and stiff, Yu inhaled a nervous breath.

“Can you help me?”

“Maybe. What do you need?”

“I need…” It was a simple enough question, and yet Yu found himself at a loss. Where his voice was indecisive, his gaze gave an answer, his stare straight, his thinking not so much so.

It didn’t take long for the Phantom to catch on.

“Is this what you want?” he asked, those red fingers of his curling around his belt, already anticipating the answer. It wasn’t what Yu was looking for when he’d asked for help, but he _did_ want it.

Yu gave a hesitant nod. The phantom obliged, his buckle clicking as he tugged it open. He undid his fly and exposed himself to the boy at his feet, who despite having asked for this, was timid and slow to approach, leaning in only slightly, unsure what to do next.

“It’s all yours,” the phantom said, lifting his still limp length. He lightly stroked it with his thumb, allowing it to grow. “If you want it, that is.”

Shyly, Yu brought his lips to the Phantom’s skin.

It was warm.

He parted his lips, letting the warmth in, running his tongue across this new delicious heat. He pressed it into himself, against the back of his throat, wanting it to spread to the rest of his chilled body. The member only grew as he sucked the heat from it, causing Yu to gag for his eagerness to draw it in so far so quickly. He withdrew, but only long enough to recover. He wasted no time wrapping his mouth around the Phantom’s cock and drinking up more of its sticky warmth.

The eyes behind the mask watched Yu fondly as a gentle hand brushed the hair on his forehead aside.

Yu felt something touch him below. Eyes wide, he jolted, his distress muffled by the Phantom inside him, who then placed one hand behind his head and another at his jaw to soothe him. Though Yu did calm himself, he still pulled back to look.

The fog swept away to reveal another boy lying beneath him, wearing a summer uniform and a pair of headphones, his head between Yu’s knees, staring curiously up at the erection above him through his blue bangs. He prodded it again, as if expecting a reaction.

Only just then did Yu realize his clothes were gone. He wondered when he lost them, or if he’d ever had them at all. In any case, it explained why he was so damn cold. Luckily the embarrassment of the situation warmed him for the moment.

“Who—”

“Leader’s fine.”

Apparently no one around here had a name.

“When did—”

“I’ve been here the whole time.”

Unconcerned, Leader didn’t bother to look at Yu’s face and opted instead to continue his examination of Yu’s private quarters. Yu couldn’t help but find this a bit unnerving.

“The whole time?”

“The whole time.”

Yu turned back to the Phantom and looked up at him, searching for some kind of explanation.

“He’s quiet,” the Phantom said with a shrug, as if this was normal. Before Yu could question the Phantom further, he felt Leader’s hand, warm and tender, climbing his thigh.

Yu wanted this, too.

“He’s… quiet,” Yu echoed softly, letting his doubts go and giving in to his desire to consume more of the Phantom’s heat.

Leader’s hands explored him down below, his fingertips delicately tracing every exposed and vulnerable crevice. The warmth was fleeting, disappearing not long after the fingers moved on to Leader’s next target. They made their way up to Yu’s anus, then trailed down over his testicles. When they reached the base of the cock, Yu flinched.

“You’re sensitive there.”

Unable to respond properly in his current position, Yu only gave him a small nod and an affirmative grunt as confirmation.

Though Yu couldn’t see it, Leader propped himself up and for the first time directed his words to the head on Yu’s shoulders rather than the one on his shaft.

“What do you need?” he asked.

Yu whined into the Phantom’s crotch, frustrated to be asked such a question again while he was unable to answer. The act solicited an interesting sound out of the Phantom, whose poise was gradually waning.

“I see,” Leader said, in what Yu thought was a response to his whine, though he couldn’t be sure. Yu wanted to kick him.

He was glad he didn’t when he felt something warm pressing against that sensitive spot. It wasn’t the fingers, no, it was something moist. Something followed by a steamy breeze when it drew back. Something distinctly wet when it returned.

God, did it feel good on Yu’s chilled skin.

Yu gasped at the feeling of Leader’s tongue wandering over him, painting him thick with warm saliva. He wondered if the Phantom felt this way too, and how he’d been able to keep his composure for so long.

Leader was the only one still maintaining a straight face. With a single glance down at the other boy’s abdomen below him, Yu decided to change that. His earlier immobility now cured, he palmed Leader’s crotch, firmly adding more and more pressure until his voice yielded, sending a rush of humidity between Yu’s thighs. If he could have done it around the dick between his lips, Yu would have smirked. He unhitched Leader’s belt and tugged down his zipper. He slid his hand down Leader’s underwear, grasping his erection. Leader groaned, more heat spilling out of his mouth, rewarding Yu for his efforts.

Yu sucked harder on the Phantom, wanting to take him in deeper now that he was at full height. The Phantom’s breathing grew harsher. Below, Leader was kissing the head of his penis and squeezing the base. Yu tightened his own grip on Leader’s length in retaliation, pumping him more roughly than before.

Between the Phantom filling his mouth and the sensation of the Leader’s tongue between his legs, Yu began to shake, losing himself to their dirty combination.

A trembling hand touched Yu’s back, steadying him despite its own unsteadiness. Though he knew it belonged to neither of the other two, it being in a place that neither the Phantom nor Leader could reach, its presence felt familiar and comforting, even calming, and far less alarming than his last unexpected contact.

“…Partner?”

The voice was familiar, too, but somehow Yu couldn’t match it to a name. His heartbeat ached when he realized this, filling his chest with guilt. Yu lifted his head from between the Phantom’s legs and turned to face the newcomer, another boy with dyed hair who bore a surprised yet sad expression. He kept opening his mouth as if ready to say something, but stopping, choking on his thoughts before they became sounds.

This person, his Partner, also seemed to be at a loss for names. Yu wondered if that was just the way it worked in this place, names left at the door when you wandered in.

Even if it were true, it didn’t console him much.

“I finally found you,” he managed to say after what felt like an eternity. The Phantom was watching Partner closely, his hand on Yu’s neck, holding him close. Leader, however, did not let this new arrival distract him from the task at hand as he continued to suck at Yu’s shaft even after Yu had lost focus on returning the favor on his end.

Partner himself seemed a bit out of his element, his eyes darting around, unable to find a safe spot to land between the three people in front of him.

“Partner,” he began, giving up on actually facing the person he was speaking to and instead casting a forlorn gaze into the fog. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Yu blinked.

“Tell you what?”

Partner turned back to him, his face pained.

“That you were lonely.”

Yu stared at his Partner, eyes slowly growing wide. Partner averted his eyes again and scratched the back of his head.

“I’m here for you, you know?” As his Partner said this, his hand paused on his neck.

“But you weren’t—” Yu stopped as soon as he heard what he was saying, his hand rushing to prevent the rest from spilling out, but it was already too late. His Partner cringed.

Leader paused, his clear eyes locked on Yu’s Partner.

“I… I’m sorry, I didn’t…” Partner trailed off, shifting his weight and biting his lip.

Yu’s chest grew heavier. He lowered his hand from his mouth.

“It’s not your fault. It’s okay—”

“It’s not okay!” Partner blurted out, shaking his head, fists clenched, eyes shut tight. “I should’ve been there for you!” He turned to the ground. “I’m your Partner and I couldn’t even do that.”

Yu reached out to him, taking his hand. Partner squeezed Yu’s hand in his own.

“I want to help you.” Partner said, facing Yu again, meeting his gaze. “Any way I can.”

Yu smiled. It was only a small, faint smile, but it was enough to make his Partner weakly smile back. Leader and the Phantom smiled too, the Phantom looking particularly relieved, loosening his grasp on Yu’s neck.

Their moment was cut short by a sudden blistering gust of wind from beyond the fog. Naked and vulnerable, Yu huddled close to the Phantom between his legs. Partner rushed to Yu, throwing his arms around him and clinging tight around Yu’s torso. When it passed, Yu turned to his Partner to thank him, but before he could say anything, he saw an unusual bulge between his crouched Partner’s legs. He found himself unable to tear his eyes away before his Partner noticed him staring.

“Shit, sorry, I…” His Partner stuttered, swiftly turning away again. “I mean, seeing you like this—”

“I want it.”

Partner reeled back, eyes wide with shock.

“W-what?”

Yu lifted his gaze to meet his Partner’s, his face fragile and needy.

“Your heat.” A dry swallow and a shallow breath. “Share it with me.”

Growing impatient, Leader took hold of Yu’s hand, encouraging him to finish what he’d started while he placed his lips on Yu’s shaft once more. Yu grunted, feeling good below but irritated above.

“Partner, please,” he begged, goosebumps lining his spine. Partner stumbled to his feet. He made his way behind Yu and frantically undid himself, fingers shaking as he pulled down his zipper and waistband. He touched his bare cock against Yu’s anus, still hesitant to enter.

“Is this really okay?”

The Phantom gave Yu’s Partner an intense glare from behind the mask.

“He needs this.”

Partner scowled back.

“I didn’t ask you!”

“ _Please_ —” Yu gasped, Leader’s lips tightening on his erection. A warm cloud of breath erupted from his mouth, settling over the Phantom’s crotch and interrupting any hostile thoughts he may have been brewing. Leader only glanced up between Yu’s thighs for a moment before grabbing Partner’s pants by his seat, dragging them down his legs, then shoving his fingers into Partner’s nether regions. Partner yelped, lurching forward and plunging into the hole before him.

Yu let out a shameful yowl as the head of that penis passed through him. The overwhelming pain caused hot tears to pour from his eyes, relieving his chills in spite of the hurt. The Phantom held Yu’s head in his hands, stroking his cheek.

“ _What the hell—_ ” Partner pulled back with every intention of chewing out the boy beneath him, but the motion made him whimper, “…was that… f-for…”

Thirsty for seconds, Partner delved back in, pressing despite resistance. Yu’s anus was taut around him, only increasing his thirst. He pushed deeper, guiltily relishing in each of Yu’s pained groans.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured, placing his hands on Yu’s hips to steady his thrusts.

“Don’t be,” Yu said just before reuniting his tongue with the Phantom’s cock. From either impatience or desperation, the Phantom was no longer able to restrain himself and began to buck his hips, forcing himself deeper. It surprised Yu enough to send him backward, further on to Partner’s cock, and squeeze Leader a bit harder than necessary. Leader returned the favor, roughly grabbing Yu’s erection and scraping his teeth against its shaft. The Phantom’s dick muffled Yu’s anguished cries and yet…

Yu loved it. Being connected to each of them, the rush of every movement, their presence on his body, the constant heat surrounding him, slowly escalating closer to a feverish height.

His pain was nothing compared to these things.

Needless to say, Yu was no longer freezing, his body temperature rising with the friction of the three boys against him. Though he’d started to sweat, he was too drunk on the feeling to even think of ending it. Hastily pumping Leader’s now moist cock below him, Yu rocked his body between the Phantom and his Partner. He wanted harder, faster.

The Phantom was quick to oblige, his breath hard and heavy, his dick soaked with both Yu’s saliva and his own fluids. Together they ran down Yu’s chin, dripping onto Leader’s thighs. Partner was also increasing his pace, thrusting hard, his hot breath falling against Yu’s back. He had one hand on Yu’s hip as the other trailed down, grasping the base of Yu’s cock, his fingers intertwining with those belonging to the boy below, who was running his tongue over the slit.

Overwhelmed by the sensations flowing throughout his body, Yu shuddered.

That morning Yu awoke lying in his bed surrounded by blankets. Despite being bathed by the sunlight pouring through his window, he felt a damp, dirty chill throughout his body. Tears ran down his face, staining his pillow. He didn’t need to look to know his crotch was stained the same way. Yu stared at the ceiling, wondering who those other boys were, and if he’d ever see them again.

He was alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Angevon for proofreading! o/
> 
> ...I don't really have much to say about this fic. I've been meaning to write these four together for some time now, but I can't say this is exactly how I expected it to turn out. Let me know what you think!


End file.
